


Octopath Radio

by Alberta1978



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta1978/pseuds/Alberta1978
Summary: The 4 guys have an encounter with a mysterious device from the future a radio that works across space and time.  This is my first attempt at a fan fiction.  I meant this to be funny.  There is one f-bomb which is why I rated this as teen.
Kudos: 3





	Octopath Radio

The 4 men were getting settled in their suite at the Everhold inn when a bright flash made a box magically appear. It was what we would know as a radio but they did not know what it was.  
Cyrus being ever inquisitive picked up the item.  
“Professor put that down you don’t know what it is and what it might do.” Therion said angrily simply because the curiosity of the scholar might be the death of them.  
“But how will we know what it is if we negate investigation.” Cyrus replied. “What is the logical course of action?” He started pushing some buttons and to their surprise noise came out of this device. Cyrus set the box down and examined it from a distance.  
“What kind of foul witchery is this? Let us thrash this box.” Olberic stated unsheathing his trusty blade ready to strike.  
“Wait.” Alfyn said “Let’s see what this device does if anything we should be fine, we are a runelord, a starseer, a warbringer and a sorcerer.”  
“City Ford needs to clear out all the 2019 models right away. We are overstocked and Ford Canada is telling us to sell sell sell. If you come in this weekend and purchase a 2019 model you can walk away with a free ipad or trip to Vegas.  
“What’s a Ford?” Alfyn asked the professor.  
Cyrus shrugged his shoulders “This is all foreign to me.”  
“Is something living in that box and it speaks all this nonsense?” Olberic asked.  
“Shhh all of you shut up.” Therion said as he was becoming intrigued by this device.  
The commercials were over and the music was starting…. “You will be commercial free for the next 90 minutes we play all the hits. It was on a classic rock radio station.  
Unforgiven by Metallica was the first song that played….. “I quite like this music.” Olberic said “Maybe the minstrels trapped in the box aren’t evil after all. Or maybe they are”….just as Metallica finished and Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine started.  
Olberic didn’t like the harder music but Therion loved it. “Oh come on big man,” Therion said as he couldn’t help but bob his head and slightly bounce to the music. “This is like my theme song especially this part” Therion stated which was at the end. “I like the angry defiance. Which he was able to sing along to “Fuck you I won’t do what you tell me.”  
The next song was Tom Petty’s, Won’t Back Down. “This is my kind of music,” Alfyn stated. “It makes me think of being with simple country folk back home in Clearbrook who are principled individuals who won’t compromise their beliefs.”  
The Pixies Where’s My Mind started playing. Cyrus was listening very intently, “This song is beautifully haunting, like it can make you despondent or elated its only dependence on your current temperament. Like a painful, slow, but delicious descent into madness. Ignorance is bliss at times. This song will linger in my consciousness for a long time it may be what I hear when I gasp my final breath.” The professor said very eloquently gently swaying to the music while sitting cross legged on top of his bed.  
Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar on Me was subsequent and Olberic was happy again. “Ah, here is something a little lighter. This song is dare I say, fun.” Olberic got the beat the second time the chorus played and he raised his fist shaking it to the music to show his approval of this tune. “This is a very amazing device, I am sorry for thinking we should destroy it.”  
The song Peaches, by the Presidents of the United States of America was playing and Alfyn smiled. “Now this song is all about fun.” he stated. “Millions of Peaches, peaches for me, Millions of peaches, peaches for free.” He was able to sing along as the lyrics were simple at the end refrain.  
After that State of Love and Trust by Pearl Jam came on “Professor what are you doing?” Therion asked annoyed.  
“Why I love this music! I like how the different instruments work in concert together; the singer almost uses his voice as an instrument in and of itself. I must dance!”  
“That doesn’t look like any dance Primrose taught us.” Olberic said  
“No this song requires me to move about in freeform.” Cyrus stated unabashedly as he jumped and moved around the room.  
The Boys Are Back In Town followed. “This is the song that should play when the 4 of us go down to the tavern for our drinking contests” Alfyn stated. “The boys are back in town and drinking all the ale.” He laughed.  
Alice In Chains, Would? struck a nerve with Therion. “It’s almost like this song was written by me.” He said thinking back to the long time he had been ruminating over how Darius betrayed him. He didn’t want anything to do with him or ever see him again except he needed to get the last 2 dragonstones from Darius in order to have the bangle removed from his arm.  
Bon Jovi’s Livin’ on a Prayer was next. “This is great I like this song it kind of tells me a story and makes me think of our cute Ophelia. This is the kind of song you could sing along to if you knew all the words.” Alfyn was enjoying that tune.  
Santana’s Smooth, caused Olberic to do one of Primrose’s dances, that she had taught him. “Make sure you show our little dancer that you know the moves now.” Alfyn said raising his eyebrows at the graceful moves of the tall knight.  
“I like this music and the urge overtook me to dance. Forgive my impulsiveness.” Olberic stated in his baritone voice.  
Soundgarden’s The Day I Tried to Live was playing. “Another song that could work for my life, “I woke the same as any other day you know I should have stayed in bed. This song is almost perfect.” Therion said doing a little freeform dancing of his own even though he was irritated with Cyrus about it.  
The Stevie Wonder song of Higher Ground came on remade by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
“Professor are you alright, Alfyn maybe you should give him a checkup?” Therion asked  
“Why do say that friend?” Cyrus asked with a questioning look in his eyes.  
“Well you are jumping on your bed.” Alfyn said  
“Why I just love this bass line!” Cyrus replied as he continued bouncing. “This music is so enjoyable! I need to channel my energy somehow.”  
And just as that song ended the device disappeared in a puff of smoke with the same bright light as before.  
“Well that is rather unfortunate.” Cyrus stated sadly from atop his mattress “That was a relatively amazing little black box.” He said with one last bounce where he landed in a sitting position again.  
“I wonder if we will ever come across it again. Should we tell the girls? “Alfyn asked.  
“Why, it’s gone, it doesn’t matter now.” Therion answered.  
“Olberic was the most thoughtful “At least we got to enjoy it for some time and we got to hear some wonderful minstrels and had a chance to relax before we face our next foes.”


End file.
